Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130721023729
Kickin it fanfic! Surprise Date! (First part) Note: this fanfic was written after my others but comes before them! Jack and Milton are in the dojo, sitting on the bench Milton: so, what are u doing tomorrow, Jack!? Jack: I'm planning a surprise date with Kim! (Smiles) Milton: surprise? So ur not gonna tell her? Why? Jack: cause...I want us to have our first kiss on the date! Milton: awe! I won't say a word about it! Jack: good, I don't want her to know, now come on, it's time for ur lesson! Milton and Jack step onto the mat Jack holds up some kick pads Jack: ready? Milton: yup- Jack: right! (Milton kicks right) left! (Milton kicks left) Milton: hey, I'm getting better! (Smiles with satisfaction) Jack: left...left! Milton! Left! Milton kicks right and slips Rudy walks in from the locker room, then stares at Milton on the ground Rudy: Milton...again! Jack: yup...again! Rudy: u need to focus! Concentrate! Watch, Jack, hold'em up! Jack: ready! Rudy: ya, let's go! Jack: left! (Rudy kicks left) left! (Rudy kicks left) right! (Rudy kicks right) Rudy: see Milton, now that's how to do it! (Smiles) Jack: left! Left! Rudy! Rudy: huh...(Rudy kicks right, then slips) Milton: Rudy! U need to focus! (Laughs at Rudy) Jack giggles Kim is at the courtyard, Jack walks over to her Kim: hey Jack! (Smiles) Jack: hey Kim Kim: so, how was practise? Jack: well, Milton fell down, Rudy tried to teach him something then fell down too! Same old, same old (smiles and giggles) Kim giggles Jack and Kim sit down and talk Kim: I really like spending time with u, Jack! Jack: me too, I feel like I can tell u anything! (Smiles) Kim bites her lip Jerry, Milton and Rudy are in the dojo Bobby walks into the dojo Rudy: hey, Bobby! Milton and Jerry are using bow staffs, Jerry moves his near Milton's foot causing Milton to slip Bobby: hello Rudy! Milton: owe! Jerry be careful! Jerry: it wasn't me, (keeps using his bow staff, then trips on it) owe! Bobby: Rudy! These boys know nothing about karate! Jerry and Milton: hey! Rudy: but I've been training them for years! Bobby: well then u are not fit to teach them! Rudy gasps Bobby: I will teach them! Rudy: what!? No! Milton: I wanna train with Bobby! Rudy: fine! Then Jerry (looks at Jerry) ur sticking with me! Jerry: ok, do u want some glue or tape? Bobby: well...good luck with that! Bobby and Milton leave Kim enters the dojo (alone) then opens her locker A note falls out, Kim picks it up, then reads it Kim: meet me at the courtyard tomorrow at 7:30 (pm) Kim: ok...that was weird... Kim moves a dummy onto the mat and starts practice Jack walks in Jack: hey Kim! (Smiles) Kim: hey Jack (kicks the dummy's head) wanna practice with me? (Smiles) Jack: sure! (Smiles back) Jack steps onto the mat Kim: something weird just happened, there was a note in my locker, it said to be at the courtyard tomorrow at 7:30 Jack smiles but stops so Kim wouldn't see him Jack: oh, I wonder who put it there... Jack spins in the air then kicks the dummy's head, it falls over Kim: wow, that was great Jack! Jack: thanks, from u that means a lot! They both smile Kim: I'm gonna go grab a towel, Kim walks into the changing room Jack runs to the door and sticks a piece of paper on it Kim walks back in Kim: so Jack can u teach me that move? Jack: Of course! Jack demonstrates the move, then holds Kim and shows her how to do the move Jack: now u try! (Smiles) Kim does the move Kim: thanks Jack! (gives Jack a hug) They smile at each other Jack: wanna go get something to eat? Kim: sure! They walk over to the door, Kim stops and looks at the paper Kim: (reading the paper) get ready for something special, u'll never forget! Kim: that is really weird! Jack: (smiles) hmmm...I wonder what it means... Kim: well, should I go? Jack: maybe it's important...(smiles) Milton is at Bobby's house with Bobby Bobby: I will train u better than Rudy has ever trained anyone! Milton: but Rudy trained Jack- Bobby: never mind that! The point is...u will be able to defeat Jerry! Milton: ok...so, when do we start? Bobby: right now- (looks at tv) in a few hours! Rudy and Jerry are in the dojo Rudy: u need to destroy Milton! Jerry: why? Rudy: because I am better than Bobby! Jerry: what does that have to do with me!? Rudy: (angry tone) just do it because I said so! Rudy starts training Jerry, then some girls pass by the dojo Jerry: well, see ya! Rudy: hey! come back here! (Sees a lady, then thinks) well, see ya!